FF:War Of The Worlds
by honey-taste
Summary: I suck at summary but please I've done my best read and re
1. Chapter 1

When the world is in danger and human race's existance is threatened people start wishing for miracles and now,that the four worls are in danger we should really start praying that our heros appear.

Ther was noise people talking fear,worry and sadness can be sinsed from their should be worried cause the great evil has arised and they must find a solution before it destoys the worlds and fill them with it's darckness.

"We finished there is nothing we can do"a man yelled

"No my lord we should not surrender not to him"another said

"yes we will fight to our last breath" his friend agreed

"really but how we don't have a chance"

"I know how ,I know who can defeat him"now everyone was looking to the old man with black cloat"And if my lord give me his permission I'll bring them here"

"You have my permission now hurry up we don't have much time"

* * *

><p>I t was a beautiful children were at Berrets for a weekand Cloud was on a delivery and promissed to come back home early to keep her wasn't going to open the bar today but she decided to clean went up stairs for the phone<p>

"Hello…."

"hi miss lockhart"

"who's talking"

"Doesn't matter but your friend the blondy need your help"

"Cloud ...what happened to him .Who are you?"

"Come to the forgoten city now"

She left the bar running .She didn't think ...how can she while cloud is in danger?what if i t was atrap?But what if it wasn't ? what if cloud was realy in danger.

"CLOUD where are you?"Tifa yelled and heard some noise so she went to check it out "Cloud what happened "she found him tied up he realy felt a lot of shame.

"Tifa it's a trap"he said quickly and tried to stand up but he stoped and looked behind him when he heard someone talking …no he was doing some kind of spell and everything was black for them

* * *

><p>"Yuna are you sure you don't wanna come..it will be very boring without you"<p>

"no Tidus I have work to do but have fun you need this trip to relax a bit"

He gave up looks like he won't change her kissed her and hated to travel alone it just wasn't him the type to have fun alone.

oh shit…"he stoped the car quikly he almost hit that went out and run torwads the man laying on the street"

Are you alright….sir"he leaned down to chek on the men and everything went black"

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Sir someone is here to see you"

"who's he?"

"He didn't say all he said was that it will intrest you"

"Let him in"

Noctis was now waitin for the man to enter the room curious about who's he and what he wanted.

"hello prince"the black cloated man said

"what do you want?"

"I'm here as a massenger and I have to give you this "he pulled out a box with weird signs and gave it to Noctis

Noctis took it and opened it and his eyes widened it was a hiding spell and next he lost concious

* * *

><p>…...<p>

She opened her eyes slowly "where am I?" green trees blue sky fresh air no signs of civilisation"Ok I'm no longer in sector seven anymore"she stood up "I have to find Cloud"she walked slowly notleting her guards down that psyco might be heard a noise a crack actualy…she stoped then she jumped at the person infront of her and punched him she was about to punch hima gain when he amazinly got her fist in his hand and tightned his greep

"Calm down lady…I have no intintion to hurt you"

"then why did you brought me here for"

"It wasn't me now stop attacking me and let's talk"

Tifa stoped herself from blushing come to think of it this man was hot

"Sorry I thought you were that psyco guy"

"don't worry about it you alright"

"yes thank you"

"so you we brought here by that black cloated man"

" friend too but I don't know where he is"

"Dont worry.. we will find him and get outa here….I'm Noctis by the way"he smiled

"I'm Tifa"she smiled back and thought she saw him blush for a moment

* * *

><p>"hey man are you alright"Cloud opened his eyes to look at the other blond infront of him<p>

"Where am'I? and who are you?"

"I'm TIdus and I don't know where are we"

"You was brought here too?"

"yes ...I guess"

"TiFA where's she ?"

"Calm down man There's only the two of us. This forest is big so let's search for her together just in case"

"I'm cloud and thanks for your help Tidus"

"don't worry but who ever did this is going to pay"

…...

"I'm tired I can't walk anymore"tifa sat under a tree

"let's rest It's almost night anyway…I'll bring some wood for the fire..don't move and call me if anything happen"

"Ok don't worry" he desepeared leaving Tifa with a blush and a quick heart beat.'stop Tifa don't let your mind play you this trics'Tifa was realy touche he didn't know but he carred for her

"I'm back …I'll start the fire"

..."are you cold"he asked her when he saw her shaking

"god It's freezing here"she admited surprising herself if it was anybody else she would have lied so she won't feel shame and weak

He stood up and went beside her and wraped his arms around her to give her more were both blushing _'what the hell is wrong with me I can't just hug her like that'_

"you can sleep I'll keep the watch so don't worry"

"Ok... good night"she whispred in his arms

* * *

><p>…<p>

"fuck It's so damn cold here"

"will you please stop complaining Tidus"

"But I'm freezing"

"Oh yeah and complaining will stop it"Cloud was worried about Tifa... God she must be freezing too... why is this damn place so cold at night_'Tifa please be safe I won't forgive myself if anything happens to you'_


	2. Chapter 2

« Noctis wake-up » Tifa's sweet voice rang in his ear like soft melody.

"Tifa….sorry looks like I fell asleep and for too long too"

"Oh it's ok you needed it anyway"she gave him one of her sweet warm smiles "By the way I found these in the forest" she held some fruits to him "They are really good"

"Thanks …..wait a sec .You went there alone?"

"uhmm… y.. yeah"

"Tifa that was dangerous"

"Really Noctis I can take care of myself"

"I know but…...I'm sorry I'm just worried .What if something bad happened to you?"

Tifa smiled at him, it really felt good the thought that someone cared for her safety. During her battle with Avalanche nobody cared for her .Well they cared but not like this cause every time she went out in a mission by herself they weren't worried they just kept saying Tifa is strong we're sure she will be just fine, even Cloud wasn't worried although she wouldn't mind if he was. But when it came to the ancient he was always sick worried about her every time she gets out of his sight .

"Well I'm fine ….right?"

"Yeah .But still don't do that again .promise or from now on I'll tie you up"

"Sir Yes sir" they laughed "I promise"

For a moment they couldn't take their eyes off each other. Tifa blushed and Noctis cleared his throat.

"W…Well ….we should get going"

"Yeah let's go"

Noctis took her hand in his and together they walked side by side their hearts racing and face red.

* * *

><p>"Will you please hurry up Tidus"<p>

"Come on man I'm tired and hungry and…"

"And complaining all the time" Cloud interrupted him.

"I'm not complaining…I mean let's face it Cloud. We don't know where we are or where we're going or what are we going to face"

"So your plan is… to sit here and wait for a rescue team?"

"No, but let's at least have some rest so we can fight what will come to us next and think of plan to get out of here"

"Ok, ok, fine I'll do anything for you to shut-up"

Once Cloud finished his words Tidus threw himself on the ground «Finally…"

He turned his face to his new friend and noticed the worry in his eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"It won't kill you if you talk to someone about your problems .Sometimes it really helps"

"It's just…I'm really worried about Tifa. God it's all my fault she tried to….save me and because of me she got caught in this mess…and now ..she out there and this place is….God"

"It's ok Cloud we'll find her I'm sure she's ok"

"I will never forgive myself if something happens to her"

"You love her, don't you?"

"More than anything "Cloud whispered «But I never told her… I never showed her how much I cared and worried about her."

"Why not?"

"Because I wanted her to be strong…every time I went out for a mission I didn't know if I will come back that's why I wanted her to face the real world…It tore me apart every time I saw her fall but I just stood there and watched her get back to her feet by herself I wanted her to be prepared for the worst and I did that because I love her"

"Why didn't you tell her you love her ?"

"Because I was afraid she might refuse me you know"

"Well I know one thing if you don't tell her and someone else took her away you will regretted your entire life" Cloud jaw almost dropped in disbelieve and shock.

"Hey what's wrong with you .I can say wise stuff too."Tidus yelled

"Sorry …thanks Tidus"

* * *

><p>Please be supportive and rev.I need to see nice revs and please be kind ...or should I just quit? (T_T)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

First I'd like to say I was shocked to see those nice rev .Thank you. Well ,I'm going to say it again "Don't like it …don't read it and specially DON'T REVIEW" but if you are a nice supportive person please tell me what you think…I know there will be a loooooot of ….. only god knows what I will write this time hehe be nice to me….

* * *

><p>"Wake-up Tidus…..wake-up idiot WAKE THE HELL UP" and that was enough to make the poor guy jump to heaven."Cloud?."<p>

"No I'm Santa."

"Ow man,can't you just let me sleep for a while.."

"NO we have to go .there is something comin our way I don't know what it is but it's HUGE and powerful"

Tidus eyes widned."uh…uh.. cCloudy?"

"What now?" _this man is really annoying ._

"About the a….thing you were talking about"

"Yeah?"

Tidus gulped "Well it's right behind you"

Cloud turned slowly and dear god that was the most horrifying monster he has ever and I mean EVER seen.

"We are in a serious mega Huge super.." and Tidus kept talking intill he had a slap from the other blonde.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET YOUR SWORD YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING IDIOT"

"Okay… stop screaming"

"I'll attack from the right you go left" Cloud ordered and ran right and charged at the beast but found nothing but air (Ok people don't look at me like that I hate battles so I will make it short).He fell to the ground sharp pain in his leg."God how did that thing hit me ….Shit I didn't even see it move"

"Cloud ,are you ok? I'm going to try my luck"

"No Tidus.. stop" .Yeah but let's face it he was too stupid to listen to a good advice (I'm going to kill this guy I should have put lion instead )

A minute he was in the air ._The guy believes he can fly_ .And the other he was on the ground his sword far away from him .The monster approached him and raised his claws ready to take his head off.

"Move you idiot" Cloud screamed at him . "Shit I can't stand…Tidus Please move"

Tidus closed his eyes thinking it was his end. He waited for it but it never came and he was too afraid to open his eyes until he heard a sweet feminine voice.

"Cloud" Tifa called out rushing to the blonde side. He opened his eyes slowly to find the monster's head on the ground and a big sword beside it.

"Are you alright?" the owner of the sword asked in a low tone.

"Yeah..I'm fine .Thanks" Noctis only nodded."I'm Tidus "

"Noctis…"

Tidus sweat dropped _This guy surely talks a lot._

"Tifa ,are you alright?"

"Yes Cloud I'm fine .Let's see your wound first"

"ok…ah and who is he?"

"he 's really cool,isn't he?"

_Was she asking me that?_ (Yup Buddy… is there any other idiot in front of her?) "He helped me search for you" ._So? that doesn't make him cool righ?...right?_

Tifa looked at Noctis and Tidus approaching and the moron jumped in front of her making her fall on the ground "HIii you must be Tifa .Well I heard A lot about you….." and he kept talking nonsense .Tifa smiled at the cute.(Oh come on don't tell he's not CUTE)

Cloud looked at Noctis."thank you for taking care of Tifa"

Noctis looked at him than at Tifa "I will always take care of her" and after these few words there was four reactions…Noctis smirking…Tifa blushing…Cloud fuming mad…and the poor idiot shaking in fear .He can sense that war between these two for Tifa's heart has began.

* * *

><p>So what do you think ?I hope you liked it ...and I mean the story not" how many mistakes there are" .And again don't like don't rev…<p> 


End file.
